The physical, chemical or microscopic analysis of human urine, or urinalysis, is an essential tool in the health care industry. Urinalysis can provide a wide range of information concerning the health and well being of a patient. The examination of urine color and clarity, the measurement of urine acidity and the detection of the presence of protein, sugar, bacteria and other matters found in urine can tell a great deal about the physical condition of the subject patient.
Urinalysis is performed ideally by using a fresh urine specimen, preferably the first voiding of the day since such specimens are the most concentrated and therefore more likely to reveal abnormalities contained within the urine. All urine tests are performed ideally by using clean and uncontaminated collection vessels or containers. Additionally, it is recognized that microscopic urinalysis is best performed within the first one-half hour after collection of the specimen since allowing the sample to stand may cause bacterial overgrowth and even dissolution and dissipation of cellular elements. In short, collection protocol requires that all specimens be collected in sterile containers, then sealed against outside contamination and thereafter refrigerated as soon as possible after collection.
The bacteriological study of urine poses a particular problem due to the inevitable contamination caused by the presence of microorganisms that reside in the vicinity of the human urethral opening. This contamination can be avoided by catheterization of the urinary bladder, but such is obviously an extreme measure and clearly not one recommended for routine examinations. Very reliable bacteriologic urine studies are possible, however, without catheterization by utilizing the so-called “clean-catch mid-stream” technique. For women, collecting a urine specimen in this manner involves partial voiding and then placement of a urinary collection cup between the legs to catch the “mid-stream” urine during continued voiding. This technique is difficult to accomplish without the patient soiling her hands during the urine collection process and without the risk of the patient's hands contacting the collection cup during collection, thus risking inaccurate results due to bacteriologic contamination. In short, eliminating any contact with the urine stream simply provides greater hygiene for the patient and reliability for the health care provider charged with handling and measuring the specimen contained within the cup.